


Date, Interrupted

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Leverage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Malia interrupts one of their dates, Kira doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/134050682305/for-aromanticmalia-scira-interruptingmalia)

The first time Malia interrupts one of their dates, Kira doesn’t mind. To be fair- it wasn’t a real dinner date with Scott, it was a ‘think about the time required to rob the nearest bank and grab sustenance’ date. Which Erica insists does  _not_  count since it’s work. Kira thinks she disagrees, but Erica knows more about how people operate, so she goes with it.

“You’re going to go to the bathroom, escape out the window, and Boyd has the van waiting.” Malia whispers in her ear after kissing her cheek.

Kira gets up to go a little awkwardly, “Right. I have to use the ladies’ room.”

Scott cuts his chicken, cocking his head to the side. “Can you say anything?”

“There was a recent ownership change here, our little fox stole from them before.”

“Ah,” Scott says, and gets up.

“You don’t think-”

“We have thirty seconds to get out.”

Malia only sees three threats, and she’s sure she could take them, but Scott tends to be right about these things. And well, it  _was_  a small town, people would talk about a fight erupting during Sunday’s early bird special.

.

When Kira was planning the skydiving date, it really was just for her and Scott. But then Malia had never done it before and cited needing the experience for work before inviting herself along.

Kira doesn’t have the heart to un-invite her, and by the middle of the date, Kira forgets why she wasn’t invited in the first place.

.

“Oh, what are we watching?” Malia asks, jumping on the couch between Kira and Scott.

Scott’s eyebrows come together, “I thought you had dinner plans with your Dad tonight? Is everything okay?”

Malia snorts, “He thought I hadn’t noticed Dr. Wentz,  _Janelle_ ’s stuff all over his house. She’s really hot, I thought I’d leave them alone for their date night.”

Kira trades an amused look with Scott, and he shrugs.

“We’re watching  _Legally Blonde_ ,” Kira says.

“The one Erica said I needed to watch?”

“Yup,” Scott says, and Malia grins, “Cool.”    

She leans forward swiftly, the popcorn bowl relocating to her lap, and Malia learns all about the bend and snap. (Kira’s saying there are other important things too like friendship and stuff, but Malia’s more interested in a gesture that can seduce _anyone_.)

.

Boyd’s van is stolen- thankfully the wannabe kidnappers failed to check if Boyd was actually  _in_  the van- and getting them behind bars is more rewarding than usual. Erica and Boyd end up having really, really loud thank-god-you’re-alive sex, and Malia gets in Kira’s car just in time to hear about a new froyo place.

“Yes please, I need to forget asap some of the noises I just heard.”

Scott snorts, and Kira smiles prepared to obliterate some speed limits, declaring, “Froyo it is.”

.

The next month gets swallowed up by a case, and the moment they’re all en route back home, Scott and Kira have a dinner reservation at their favorite Indian restaurant. Scott doesn’t realize it until they get their naan, things are great but-

“Malia didn’t come with you?”

Kira unfolds and refolds her napkin. “I thought she was following you.”

“No.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then at once: “Maybe we should-” “I could call-”

And Scott nods while Kira slips her phone out. She’s blushing, and her words are surreal and perfect.

“Hey Malia! Yeah we are- do you wanna join us?”


End file.
